


Permanent Wound (AU)

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Alternate Universe where Alex is a student at Hollywood U and dating Professor Hunt in secret. Alex has finished Permanent Wounds and in a last-ditch effort to beat the Stone’s at the box office, Alex and Chris Winters have come forward about their on-set romance in hopes of drawing more attention to the film. Who doesn’t love a love story? Professor Hunt, perhaps?
Relationships: Chris Winters/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Permanent Wound (AU)

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

It was the downward turn of his lips that pulled her focus. It wasn’t because frowning was unusual for him but this was something different...something more. Alex shot him a curious, questioning look, but before she could see his response, her attention was pulled back to the cameras flashing in front of her. 

“How does it feel to be Hollywood’s hottest couple?” A reporter asked. 

“I never thought I could be so lucky to find someone like Alex!” Chris’s arm around Alex’s waist pulled her closer. He pressed his lips to her temple. 

Alex shook her head lightly and beamed brightly. She turned into his kiss, giving the paparazzi what they wanted. “I think we’re both lucky. Who would have thought when we started Permanent Wound we would have found something more important than the story.” 

Alex and Chris continued answering questions about their relationship and the movie. 

“Thank you for coming. We hope you enjoy Permanent Wound as much as we do!” Alex gave the paparazzi one more glamour shot before turning her attention back to where she last saw Hunt. She scanned the red carpet around her but he was gone.

“Is everything okay?” Chris whispered as they walked hand in hand down the carpet. 

“Yeah,” Alex answered still distracted. “I’m sure it was nothing.” 

“I can’t believe how many people showed up for the premiere!” Chris marveled. “With any luck, we really will pull this out!” 

“We still have a long weekend ahead of us, but I am hopeful,” Alex admitted. “Though I do feel bad lying to get there.”

“I can understand that,” Chris comforted her. “I still don’t like it either. If it’s any consolation, this does get easier. It’s just the fastest, cheapest way to promote a movie.”

Alex sighed heavily. “I just hope it is all worth it! I need this! We _ all _ have a lot riding on the success of this film.”

Alex and Chris continued posing for and talking with reporters as they made there way down the red carpet. 

Finally, they made it to the theatre. Alex breathed a sigh of relief, they had made it through the press with their relationship intact. She had been a little worried one of them would slip up and they would be outed as frauds. 

“Let’s go sit over there,” Alex suggested, noticing Hunt sitting in the front row, with two empty seats next to him. 

“Our seats are over there though,” Chris pointed. “You want to sit next to Hunt?”

“I mean if we really want to know how the film is, who else is going to be so critical? If Hunt likes it, we’ve got this!” Alex explained.

“And if he makes snide remarks under his breath the whole time, you’re going to be second-guessing every decision you made all weekend,” Chris responded. “Are you sure it’s worth it?”

“I have to know!” Alex admitted though she had more than just the film on her mind. 

“It’s your big day, whatever you want,” Chris agreed. “Let me go tell Holly where we are so she doesn’t worry that we skipped out. I’ll meet you there in a minute.”

“Thanks, Chris.” Alex kissed his cheek. “You’re really a great fake boyfriend.”

Chris winked as he flashed his award-winning smile and made his way over to their friends.

Alex sat down next to Hunt, focusing her attention on the screen in front of them. “I was looking for you.”

“You found me,” Hunt stated.

“Clearly. Are you okay?” Alex whispered. “I get the feeling that you’re upset.

“This isn’t the time,” Hunt reported. “Focus on your film.”

“I can’t,” Alex admitted, turning to face him. “I need to know we’re okay. I know Permanent Wound has been monopolizing all my time lately. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not the film,” Hunt muttered under his breath.

“What then?” Alex questioned. 

“Alex–” Hunt started.

“Holly is a little on edge, but she’ll be fine…. I think!” Chris took his seat on the other side of Alex. 

The theatre lights dimmed. Chris rested his hand atop hers. “You’ve got this!”

“Thanks, Chris,” Alex smiled. “I couldn’t have done this without you by my side. I mean that!”

In the darkness right before the film began, Alex could just make out Hunt’s puckered mouth twisted to the side. She could barely contain the giggle rising in her throat. Chris gave her a quick look, but she shook him off. He turned his attention back to the movie starting.

Alex shifted as close to Hunt as she dared without drawing curious eyes. “You’re jealous.”

“I think not,” Hunt whispered. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m trying to focus.”

Alex beamed as she couldn’t take her focus off him.

“Stop it!” He breathed.

“Not until you admit it,” Alex smirked.

“People are starting to look.” Hunt looked away from her focusing his attention intently on the film unfolding before his eyes.

“They’ll just assume I’m badgering you with questions. You know how good I am at being a disruption,” Alex teased.

“You are impossible,” Hunt mumbled. 

“Yes. And you are jealous!” Alex enjoyed this far more than seeing her movie on the big screen. 

Alex reached over and took his hand in hers. She didn’t need him to admit it, knowing he cared enough about her to be jealous of a fake relationship was enough. She turned her focus back to the movie. 

Hunt lifted her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. His face softened as he returned her hand to the armrest between them, interlacing his fingers above hers. 

As the movie reached its climax, Chris turned to tell Alex how well he thought it was going so far but stopped when he noticed her holding hands with Hunt. Both of them were focused on the film. He smiled to himself–a lot of things made sense now. Chris quickly turned his focus back to their film. That wasn’t his story to tell.


End file.
